Head-mounted devices with display features are known in the art. Such devices include so-called ‘smart glasses’, which allow the wearer thereof to visualize images or text for augmented reality.
In order to improve wearer visual comfort, it is desirable to provide methods and systems wherein images and text are displayed in a customized way that is specifically adapted to the wearer and/or to the worn device.
For ametropic wearers, visual comfort requires that suitable correction is provided not only for ‘natural vision’ (vision of the environment surrounding the wearer), but also for the visualization of the virtual image or holographic image.
For emmetropic wearers, correction for virtual vision may be required, for example following reduced reserve of accommodation, or for providing specific vision in different gaze directions (for example near-vision versus far-vision).